


Valentines day Drabbles/Ficlets!

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Miraculous Ladybug, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Collage, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hanging Out, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I also know its the day before Valentines day, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Museum Visit, Not a Crossover, Over the Top, Polyamory, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Valentine's Day, but i wanna get these done ok?.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Just some fluffy Valentines day drabbles to drown out my sadness over how I'm single....
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Blitzen/Hearthstone, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Lukanette

The light shown through the cracks of the curtain straight into Lukas eyes. He groaned and stretched, minding the sleepy bluenette next to him. Marinette and Luka had been dating for about two years, and its the happiest that Lukas ever been. 

"W-what time is it?" He heard his girlfriend stutter, voice laced with sleep. Luka sighed in pure adornment. He loved this woman, and he was glad that they were together. 

"It doesn't matter my little Songbird. Let's go back to sleep." Nodding, Marinette grabbed Luka into her arms, and was content in not letting go. He giggled, and in response he held onto her too, tangling their legs together. On the brink of slumber, Luka remembered the date. 

"Happy Valentine's day my Love."


	2. Marcnath

Marc sat at his usual spot under the stairs, lonely and sad. The day was Valentines day, but he had no one to share it with. The red streamers and hearts around were only rubbing it in his face that his crush didn't like him back. Sighing, Marc opened his notebook, only to find a red heart tucked into it. Heart beating fast, he took out the heart and opened the, he now noticed, card.

_Dear Marc,_

_Rose's are red._

_Violets are blue._

_I like you,_

_So meet me at the Lourve?_

_Signed,_

_Your Valentines admirer_

Marc sat there, astonished, as he read the poem over and over again. After a few minutes, he hopped up and raced to the destination. 

* * *

The Lourve was full of happy couples holding hands and embracing each other. Oh! And a scared and anxious red head. 

Alix was the one who had convinced Nathaniel to write and give Marc the poem. Sitting in front of the Mona Lisa, the painting he knew that Marc loved, his leg bounced nervously. Lifting his head up, Nathaniel saw his partner in crime.

"Marc. Y-you came." He said, feeling stupid after the words were spoken. Of course he came, he got the note afterall. 

"Yeah, I did. I'm going to guess..." Marc trailed off and showed the heart to Nathaniel. Nodding, the artist braced himself for the ultimate rejection, but instead he got a boy flying towards him and collapsing in his arms. 

"Me too, Nath. I like you, too." Nathaniel almost collapsed in relief. 

"Happy Valentine's day, Reverser."

"Heh. Happy Valentines day, Mightillustrator."


	3. Julerose (that's the ship name right?)

Juleka trudged back to her apartment after a pretty tiring modeling shoot. She loved what she did, but it was draining nothing the less. At least she was able to spend the rest of the day with her long time girlfriend, it was Valentines day afterall. 

She unlocked the door to her home, and was surprised to see it was empty. Usually Rose was home by then...

'She must still be at the grocery store' shrugged Juleka as she kicked off her shoes and tied her black and purple hair into a messy and quick bun. Walking into her and Rose's bedroom, she was met by a adorable sight.

"Rose? What it all this?" Juleka said while gesturing to the rose petals on the bed, candle lights on their nightstands, and a very blushy Rose in the middle of all of it. 

"Well, Jules, I was thinking... you are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, and we have been together ever since school so..." Rose let the sentence end, and she took out a ring box. Opening it up, she saw tears flow into her partners eyes as she spoke the words. "Will you Marry me?"

She didn't have to wait a few minutes before she was tackled into a hug and a chorus of yes.


	4. Blitzstone

Blitzen laughed at his partner. Him and Hearthstone had taken a visit to the Boston Museum of Science for a date, and he had to be honest, it was a whole lot of fun. 

They were currently in the butterfly exhibit and Hearthstone was having a fantastic time with the insects. Blitzen was not expecting his boyfriend to tap him on his head. Turning around, Blitzen had to suppress a laugh. 

A butterfly had landed ontop of Hearths nose, almost like it was inspecting the elf. Trying not to disturb the delicate butterfly, Hearthstone quickly signed, "yay!" Like he was excited to have met the small creature. 

Blitzen shook his head and grinned. 

_"I love you, so much."_ He signed. 

Hearth gave him a small smile in return as the butterfly flew away. He walked over and gave Blitzen a kiss on the head. 

_"I love you, too,"_ he signed back.


	5. Fierrochase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If the couple isn't as lovely dovey as my others, I had a hard time trying to come up with ideas for this one.

Magnus wanted nothing to do with Valentines day. He had almost all of them in the streets of _Boston_. To him, Valentines day was like any other day. Although, spending it with Alex wasn't so bad.

* * *

They were both sitting in Magnus's room, looking at pictures he had. They had stumbled upon one that was him and his mother. Smiling, Magnus remembered that day. 

It was Valentines day, and his mother had gotten a heart cake, just for them to share. He was around five at the time, blissfully unaware of all that was going to happen later in his life. Alex had noticed his silence and broke it with her sharp tongue. 

"She seems awesome, after all the story's you tell us about her." She said, slipping her hand into his. 

Magnus nodded. He gave a weak smile and put the picture back. Then he got an idea. 

"Why don't we go around and mess around with everyone?" Alex's yellow and brown eyes lit up. 

"How?" She said. And like that, Valentines day wasn't the worst. Well, for the two anyway. 


	6. Klance

Keith knew that Valentines day was coming up, and the reason why? Because Lance wouldn't let him forget. The week of Valentine's day was the most extra he has ever been. 

Day one: a card

Day two: a box of chocolates

Day three: a dozen Roses 

Day four: a date night (that was fun, Keith had to admit.)

Day five: their whole house was clean 

Day six: a band came to their place to play a love song. 

Day seven:...?

* * *

Keith was scared to see what Lance was going to do that day, but surprisingly, the whole day was chill. Once Keith had gotten home from his gym, Lance took a shower with him. Then, they settled down to watch a movie, and shared popcorn. It was disgustingly domestic, but hey. Lance was happy, Keith was happy, and that was all that mattered. 


	7. Tamaki x Kyoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm, this is longer than the rest I think, whoops! Also, sorry this isn't as fluffy as the others either.

Tamaki was annoying, he really was! But, Kyoya had to deal with that annoyance, he was his boyfriend afterall.

* * *

It was a normal day for the Host Club. Honey and Mori were eating cake, the Twins were trying to get into trouble, Haruhi was keeping the twins out of trouble, Tamaki was being his flirtatious self, and Kyoya... _had a massive headache._

Blame it on him studying too hard, or staring at a computer screen for half the day, but there was no denying his head felt like it was going to explode. The worst part was that it was Valentines Day too, so that meant that the Club was packed. To try and get some peace for a few seconds, Kyoya would glare at anyone who even looked in his direction, maybe it sucked for the Host, but it was better than interacting with people.

* * *

The day dragged on until the festivities were over, and the rich glasses clad boy was glad. His head was even worse, and the others were starting to notice. The only person who was able to get close to him was Tamaki, Everyone else had been scared. 

"Is Mommy ok?" He said while hugging onto the side of Kyoya, who was sitting on the couch. Kyoya sighed. 

"I'm fine.." he said through gritted teeth. Knowing that was all he was going to get, Tamaki held onto his boyfriend, their Valentines date could wait for a little bit.


	8. LAMP/CALM

Virgil was happy with where he was. Well, he meant that as where he was in life, but also where he was sitting at the moment. Logan was on his left, Patton to his right, and Roman was sprawled on top of all of them watching the movie. As Charlie Brown's Valentine kept playing on, Virgil reminisced on how he first met his soulmates. 

* * *

He had met Roman first, they went to the same coffee shop. Roman was in a rush to get to theater practice, so much so that he ran straight into Virgil. They butted heads and fell to the floor, but once they got up and met eyes they both felt a strange tingling on both their left shoulders. Turns out, they were soulmates, and the crash caused Roman's Crown on his shoulder to turn red, and Virgil's storm cloud on Romans shoulder to turn purple. They exchanged numbers that day and texted all through out the night. 

* * *

Next was Logan, they went to the bookstore. It was much more simple than how he had met Roman, It had turned out that both Lo and him had the same taste in manga. They had both reached for the same novel, when their hands touched. The tingling was back, but this time on Virgil's right palm. The jam jar had turned a dark blue, and when he went to show it to his soulmate, Logan had stood there in awe and had lifted up his shirt to show a purple spider on his hip. After buying the books, the two went out and talked about everything. 

* * *

Patton was the last person he had met. It was at the park and Virgil was taking a walk, but was looking through his emails was he was walking. That's when a large golden retriever ran into him and tackled him to the ground. After the initial shock, Virgil had began to pet the dog, and their owner bounded towards them, yelling his sorry's as he did. They introduced each other, but, low and behold, when Virgil took Patton's offer to help him up, the sensation came back. Taking off his sweatshirt, Virgil noticed that the heart on the inside of his elbow had been filled in a light blue. Patton, who's tear drop had turned purple, hugged him as hard as he could, and they walked the rest of the path together. Just them... and the dog. 

* * *

Now back in the present, Virgil looked around at his partners. Logan had started a debate over the movie with the Roman and Patton was throwing popcorn at the two. Yeah, there was no place else he would rather be, then there. 


End file.
